Claustraphobia
by butterstabber14
Summary: Hermione explodes into a rant and accidentally exposes a secret she would rather like to be left unsaid.
1. Chapter 1

**_so I was trying to write more in my story whole new world when this little scene popped into my head. I know the adopted thing is kind of . . . . ok a lot clichéd but I wrote it anyway so deal. tell me what you think and hopefully it's something good. no flames please and enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: don't need one I'm J. , just kidding I don't own any thing but my storyline and even that's not a lot.  
_**

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun dappled grounds were filled with students celebrating the end of exams. For Hermione Isadora Granger it was a time to lay out on a blanket in the sun and read books on personal interests. Her friends had long since abandoned her in favor of going for a swim in the black lake. It was in this state the Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson found her. Deciding to go in for a bit of teasing Theo called for her attention "Mudblood, hey mudblood" nothing, she didn't even bat an eye. Theo tried again, this time he drew out the syllables in a sing-song way. "Muuuuuudblooooood, oh Muuuuuudblooooood." People, taking notice of what was about to happen and hoping for new gossip started to surround them. Deciding Theo wasn't doing the job right Blaise took over.

"Hey look! It's the Mudblood swot. If you look closely you just might be able to spot facial features behind that mane of hair." Pansy decided to add her two cents

"Awwwww! What's the poor muggle doing out of her habitat? Did someone take pity on it and free it?" she snickered and looked to the boys for approval. Which she got. Hermione decided it was time for her to leave so she stuffed her blanket and book into her bag and proceeded to move towards the castle. Seeing that she was trying to make her escape the group of Slytherins moved in to surround her. Hermione spun, she was trapped and the close circle of bodies was not helping her claustrophobia.

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

"Mudblood"

The cries came from all around her, overwhelming her senses and the small space making it hard to breath. Suddenly a previously unheard voice piped up from some part of the circle.

"Going somewhere swot?" she turned and came face to face with a familiar ferret.

"Malfoy" she ground out from between her teeth. Then everything went still. All were waiting for the confrontation they were sure would come. Then Pansy let out one more mudblood comment and 'Mione lost it and started in on a rant

" **That's it you freaking pureblooded pig-snouts, I've had it with you're stupid mudblood comments. Don't you think you should check if who you're calling a mudblood is and actual mudblood? That's right you prats I'm fucking adopted so get you're facts straight you egotistical swine!"** Hermione's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant to tell anyone that she was adopted let alone the entire school. The grounds were completely silent. Harry, Ron and Ginny who were heading towards the confrontation in order to back up 'Mione stopped in their tracks.

"Is it true?" Ron asked sounding hurt. Hermione turned.

"I'm sorry guys I hadn't meant for you to find out this way I, I didn't know how to tell you and I just didn't want things to change."

"So it's true" it wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. It's true.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the uber long wait I've had a whole bunch of school work to do and I just started high school so GO ME! I didn't expect to continue this story at al. It was supposed to be a one-shot and then I got a follow and a message asking for more so here it is._

 _Shameless self-promotion: read my other stories, there're all getting updated soon so check 'em out._

 _Disclaimer: shocking news update: I don't own harry potter and I make no money from this story. All I get is the satisfaction of pushing J.K.'s characters through the pathways of my strange and coveted mind._

The silence was deafening. Then she heard Ron's voice from behind her "YOU'RE WHAT?!" she whirled around, behind her stood Ron Harry & half of Hogwarts. Hermione's heart was in her throat making it difficult to speak, not that she knew what to say anyway. She sighed defeated,

"I'm sorry you guys I just didn't know how to tell you… I,I" she stuttered trying to find the words to make it all go away.

"Who are you really?" Harry asked. Being surprisingly level headed. Hermione grimaced she really didn't want to answer this question but she knew she had to.

"Have you ever wondered why McGonagall never takes down her hair?" she paused, watching as faces lit up one by one as people got it.

"Figures, the bookworm would have a teacher for a mother" she sighed, Draco always had something to say didn't he. Wait, when had she started referring to him as Draco?

"And your father?" this from Ron. Uh oh she thought. Hermione had really hoped this could wait till later.

"How about we got talk about this somewhere else and I can explain everything to you." she said gesturing towards the castle and hoping they accept the offer. Then Ron decided to get angry and argumentative

"No! You'll tell us now or our friendship is over. I can't be friends with you if I can't trust you."

He made a surprisingly good point. Hermione thought quickly what should she call Him so that only Harry and her friends would understand. Ah! She knew.

"Just remember that you've known me for 6 years that we've been best friends for 6 years and-"Ron cut her off

"Get on with it!" Mione took a deep breath and Harry started to worry, was he really that bad?

"My-"she chocked on the word father and started again "He is the one the phoenix hunts."

Harry's eyes widened "maybe we should go inside" he said trying to move Ron before he exploded. Too late. First he got pink, then he turned red, then he exploded

"VOLEDEMORT, YOURE THE BLOODY SPAWN OF SATAN, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU LOATHSOME LITTLE RAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, I THOUGHT- NEVERMIND WHAT I THOUGHT JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!" oh crap. He just told everybody. People closest to her had already started backing away. And there was a myriad of reactions from the large group of students, from shock to anger to fainting. She turned to Harry

"I'm sorry, I wanted –"

"How long?" he cut in

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

He stared at her forcefully as she looked down shuffled her feet and muttered something.

"Louder" he demanded. She sighed again, her heart felt heavy.

"McGonagall told me over Christmas break." She said only slightly louder than before.

"5. . . 5 months you lied to my face for 5 months. I can't- I'm sorry but I just can't" with that he turned and walked away with Ron and Ginny hot on his heels. Mione broke down crying. All of the emotional backlash from today was just overwhelming, they were supposed to be her best friends, there for her thick and thin. While all of this was happening the Slytherins were discussing the new revelations and what it meant for the dark side.

"I don't believe it" pansy exclaimed

"But what if she really is? The dark lord would kill us if knew and didn't treat her with respect." Astoria, always the bleeding heart but still practice.

"Draco, you've been awfully quiet about all this" Theo noted, "you know something don't you. Now that I think about it you've not called the girl mudblood for at least two years now. In fact you've been very reluctant to go after her at all. What's going on?" Draco smirked, of course he knew what was going on. He always knew what was going on.

"Well my father and the dark lord did spend an awful lot of time together over the holidays and-"

Blaise interrupted "get on with it mate we don't have all day."

Draco smirked again. "She is so be nice, we want her on our side. If we screw this up he'll kill us." Then Astoria noticed Hermione lying in a crumpled heap on the grass looking like a marionette who had their strings cut. She rushed over and wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione.  
"Shh, shh it's ok, you have us, if you want us and they might not hate you forever. Just give them a few days to get used to the idea." 'Mione didn't know why she did it but she turned into the hug pressing her face into Astoria's shoulder, seeking comfort in the embrace. Pansy and Daphne joined them turning it into a group hug. Millicent crouched down next to them and spoke haltingly.

"You- you can stay with us in our dorm tonight… If you want. We have an extra bed." She said it with a strange lilt at the end, like it was a question. 'Mione sniffled and lifted her head from Astoria and looked around. Everyone except the Slytherins was gone and the boys were milling about awkwardly. These were the people who stayed, she thought. Then she remembered all the years of bullying and name calling and turned her face down. Mostly talking to the grass she replied.

"I think I'll stay in my own dorm tonight, let them get used to the idea of me again." Pansy nodded.

"Alright, but the offer still stands if you need it tomorrow or if you change your mind about tonight, the password is clever. If you need it." Hermione was shocked, and from the looks of it so was everyone else. Pansy was the last person she expected the password from If at she looked around she noticed that Draco was nodding along as if it had been his idea the whole time. Smarmy git.

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly and gently started to stand. She stumbled a bit on her way up and Draco caught her elbow, steadying her. She nodded to him awkwardly and said her goodbyes stepping away and towards the castle.


End file.
